Days
by dattebayo4321
Summary: 365 days, 52 weeks, 12 months, 4 seasons, 1 year. It's been 5 years. Sakura, now 18, is an anbu. Naruto and Sasuke finally came back to Konoha, seeing how they left when Sakura was 13 because of Sasuke. The first thing said to them from Sakura was, "Hn


Days, Chapter 1

…**.More stories XD. I don't own anything except my character and the wolf. Warning, OOC. Also everyone except Sakura has the shippuden outfit.**

**Summary: 365 days, 52 weeks, 12 months, 4 seasons, 1 year. **

**It's been 5 years. Sakura, now 18, is an anbu. Naruto and Sasuke finally came back to Konoha, seeing how they left when Sakura was 13 because of Sasuke. The first thing said to them from Sakura was, "Hn." **

** mainly Sasusaku.**

Nyaa nyaa nyaa nyaa nyaa nyaa nyaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day 1, week 1, month 1, season 1

It was nightfall. Sakura was on the roof of her house. She watched the sky, wordless.

A girl with hazel eyes and black hair came to her. She was wearing something similar to Kurenai's outfit, only black where its red, and boots. "Sakura-sama, there are two people coming soon. Hokage-sama wishes for you to come to the office." A Jounin told her. "Oh, and nice outfit!" she said.

Sakura was wearing a long aquamarine shirt with gold lining. The same went for the other parts: A miniskirt that was to mid-thigh, an outer skirt-like thing that all of her her lower body, except the front. It covered the sides and the back. She wore the same color high heels as the rest or her clothing. Her hair, being waist length again, was down, flowing like water in the current breeze. Sakura nodded and replied, "Arigato, Tsuki-chan." and left. Sakura made hand seals, and disappeared in a gather of cherry blossom petals.

**Hokage's office**

"Yes shishou?" Sakura asked, appearing in the office. "Ah, Sakura, you're here. I have good news for you." Tsunade said.

"Well, what is it?"

"_They _are coming back."

Sakura frowned inwardly. Of all times, why only now? She made a fake smile. "That's good to hear."

Tsunade sighed. "Sakura, don't use your fake smile on me." The smile faded, and a poker face was revealed. "Why?" was all Sakura could say.

"I don't know myself," Tsunade replied.

"Let me guess. You want me to get Hinata also and greet them."

"That is correct."

Sakura walked to her teacher and hugged her. Then, she left.

Sakura walked towards the Hyuuga manor. She knocked twice then entered without anyone opening the door for her, since she goes there all the time with Tenten, Temari, and Ino to visit Hinata, mainly because they were all on the same anbu squad. Temari was, since she was one of the ties between the Sand and the Leaf. Hiashi came and said, "Ah, Sakura-san, hello."

"Is Hinata here?" She asked. "Yes, she is. Hinata!" He called. "Yes outo-san? Oh, Sakura-chan- I mean Taichou!" Hinata said. She didn't stutter anymore; hardcore training from the other girls. "Hinata, orders from Hokage-sama. We have to go to the Gate." Sakura said to the other Anbu.

"Okay."

**Near the gates of Konoha**

"Teme, I can't believe we made it!" One said.

"Dobe, isn't you who believes EVERYTHING?" The other replied, being slung over the first person's back.

"I bet Sakura-chan will be happy to see us again!" The first one said again. "I bet so."The second told him.

"Ah! There are the gates!" And the first one ran. They were at the front of it.

"K-kotetsu, is it…?" The guard Izumo said. "Y-yeah….." The other replied. Then, Sakura and Hinata came from the east of the village, talking. "Well, we are here." Sakura announced to the heiress.

"Sakura-chan!" The first one yelled. "Naruto-kun….." Hinata said.

"Oh, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said. "Dobe….." The other growled. "Sasuke-san?" Hinata again said.

Sakura said something, it was "Hn." Hinata told them, "We have to go to Hokage-Sama."

"I can't wait to see Baa-chan!" said naruto.

They went to the office, and Tsunade said, "nicely done, Sakura, Hinata." She looked over at the other two. "Hi Baa-cha-" Naruto was cut off.

"Don't even call me 'Baa-chan', Kyuubi boy." Naruto was startled, and replied, "Yes hokage-sama."

"You two will be under house arrest when you are not with an anbu. It will be like this for a year. You will not be able to do missions for a year, and when you can, you will only be given D-Ranks. One step out of this village without permission results to execution. The anbu team that will watch you two is Sakura's team. Her team, you two and she will be staying at her house. You will do everything she, her team, and I say, also with Kakashi." Tsunade said.

After a little more ranting, the four left.

nyaa nyaa nyaa nyaa nyaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**In the village**

"Hinata, can you get the others?" Sakura asked. " Yes taichou." "I can't believe that she is a captain. Wow, they lower their standards for positions." Sasuke whispered. Naruto nodded. Before Hinata left, the two girls heard.

The old team 7 walked to Sakura's house- err mansion. "We are here." She said. Sakura opened the door and all the maids and butlers were aligned and said, "Welcome back, Sakura-sama."

"Prepare six bedrooms, and watch these two." She ordered. Naruto, and surprisingly Sasuke, they were startled.

"Teme, I don't think Sakura is happy that we are back," Naruto said.

"Yeah."

"Wonder why…."

"Maybe because…."

"Damnit! I can't think of why she is mad at us!" Sasuke had to agree with naruto.

Sakura went to the kitchen and she saw her baby wolf. "utau, I'm back." Sakura smiled. The wolf looked at The boys and growled. Sakura chuckled, and she picked utau. She walked outside, only to see her team coming over.

"You told them?" Sakura asked.

"Yup!" Hinata smiled crazily.

They followed her in, and her team besides Hinata and her narrowed their eyes. "GRRR…LET ME AT 'EM!" TenTen roared. "I AGREE!" Ino and Temari yelled. Finally, Hinata snapped, and she, too, joined the angry girls. Utau started to growl. "N-nani…?" Naruto said, scared stiff.

"Why are you mad at us?" Sasuke asked.

"Jackasses." Sakura said.

"S-Sakura-chan…." cried Naruto.

"We heard you. What you said. About 'lowering' standards. You have no idea how I worked my ass off to get that position."

Sakura and the other girls went to their rooms, and Sakura, pissed off, slammed her door, making a glass break. The maids went to the boys and said, "It's all true. When you two left, she showed her emotions to us the rookie nine, team gai, the sand siblings, and the hokage."

Another maid said, "Once she said, 'I hate them, all they ever do is leave me behind. I don't want them to come back.' And she took you genin team picture, and she shot your pictures out by a gun."

The maid behind her followed, "She trained everyday and learned she can control ice, water, and earth. Because of her, Kazekage-sama is safe. She tried killing herself a series of multiple times too."

"Her chunin team was with Sai, who is Sakura's pair anbu team, and Tsuki, who is a jounin, When you left. Sai's anbu team has Tsuki, even though she is a jounin, Shikamaru, Neji, and himself." Then…..

"Ahhhhhhhh! Holy crap!" Sakura yelled. Everyone rushed up, especially Sasuke, to find Sakura scared….because of Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama?" The first maid asked.

"Oh hello." Gaara said.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled. Gaara narrowed his eyes at him. Again, Naruto was taken aback. Gaara "hmmphed" and turned towards Sakura.

'Why is everybody glaring at us?' Naruto thought.

"Get that Barney thing away from me damn it!" Sakura yelled at Gaara, backed in a corner. Gaara started laughing at her, and she blushed and frowned at the same time.

"Geez, stop doing that!"

"Never. It's too funny."

"Why?"

"I said it."

Words darted back and forth from the two green eyed people. All the maids started to giggle. "Soooooooo NOT funny, Gaara-kun."

"Come on Saki-chan, relax!" Hinata said. "Yeah!" The other girls said. "You think too much forehead." Ino told her. "And you eat too much, PIG." Sakura smirked. "Grr….I'll Freakin' kill you!"

"Ino!" Gaara said. She looked and she replied, "Sorry, 'Sabaku no Saku-"

"Ino, you say one more word, and I'll tell the girls your secret." Sakura threatened. "O-okay taichou…" Ino called Sakura "taichou" when Sakura was scary. (∞'')

"Geez, we aren't together."

Sasuke went back down, and he tripped. On sakura's diary. 'What is this doing here…?' he thought. He took it, and hid in the kitchen. Sasuke opened it. Entry 1:

_Dear Diary, May 21, year 2 after they left_

_Wow, I can't believe that I got this. So today, I found something that is a baby wolf. She is so kawaii :D_

_She was near the door, barely alive, at around noon. She is a stray…..that's weird. A stray wolf. Anyways, I named her utau, since whenever I sing, she howls along. She has snow white hair and glowing green eyes- wait that sound like a line from Danny Phantom! Though, it is true._

_I never knew she liked tomatoes with everything. EVERYTHING. Her dishes have to have at least 1 tomato. She reminds me of HIM. I have a song dedicated to him, First Love by utada hikaru._

_I told him my love for me, and he called me anno…_

Everything else was smudged. He turned the page.

_Dear Diary, May 22, year2 after they left_

_I met my new team. Sai, that bastard! Shannaro! Calling me ugly, he deserved that 100-under-the-ground punch. Tsuki is nice, and TOLERABLE. Still, on the battlefield, we have great teamwork. Tsuki reminds me of the kyuubi…I'll address him as that. Hinata can't, she loves the fool…Nah, I can say his name, Naruto. I can't say HIM though. Well maybe I can, Sasuke. Damn it! SHANNARO!_

_Gaara-kun asked me out today, and so we went to the place I wanted to go to: BlockBuster, to get "Jennifer's Body". It was so awesome and it was hilarious since Gaara-kun was screaming. Hinata and the others came too, and they were sort of screaming._

_I think that utau also likes scary movies, she was smiling the whole time while we were watching._

_I remember I had to watch Icha Icha Paradise for Family Life…..-shudders- It was icky…. BLEH! I see why perverts watch it, the place was crowded with men! Note to self: be careful around men. Especially ones like Kaka-sensei. Ick. Just Ick._

_Ja~! (OMG I'm sounding like Kaka-sensei!)_

"The second was longer than the first…" Sasuke said aloud…..He heard footsteps.

"Teme?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. Dobe. Look."

Naruto read the two entries too, and his eyes widened. "Hinata-chan likes me…?" Then, the doorbell rang.

"Sai! Tsuki! Hi!" Sakura yelled. "Hey ugly." Sai said. "Hi girl!"

"Oi, Naruto, Hn-boy, get over here." Sakura commanded. Naruto snickered at Sasuke's new nickname. It seemed that Naruto and Sakura made up. He felt left out. It also seemed that everyone made up with Naruto also. There was a hit, is this how Sakura felt? being left out on something? He did not know.

"This is Sai and Tsuki," Sakura introduced. "These two will also be staying here for extra help. Tsuki and Sai, This is Naruto and Hn-boy- I mean Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke ….grunted…?

"Hi dattebayo! Sakura-chan, it's awesome how you made that nickname!" Naruto said. "Yeah." Tsuki said, annoyed. Ah, when the two left, Tsuki was basically the new Naruto, as in personality. Now two near each other, the second feels annoyed. Like magnets, maybe?

"Hello, who the hell are you two?" Sai asked. "Hn. Sakura's old teammates." Sasuke replied to the look-alike of him, only paler.

"Teme, are you jealous, because Sai beat you to a pale contest? He hasn't beaten Edward Cullen though." said Naruto.

"Sh-shut up dobe!" Sasuke yelled. "Aww, did hn-boy stutter?" Sakura joined in, deviously smiling. "Y-You Be q-quiet!" Oh, how everyone was having fun!

"Geez, I hatte how all these "fan girls" watch and read the Twilight saga. They don't get it: 'ooh! movie! now im into the book, yay!' they all think. So idiotic!" Temari ranted.

"I know right? I hate it!" the rosette yelled. 'Great, NOW the old annoying-' Sasuke stopped his sentence.

'Is she really that annoying, little brother?' a voice said in his mind. '...What...?...NANI?' little-chicken-but-hn-boy yelled...in his mind.

"Oh my god! Naruto, I think I'm going crazy!" Sasuke yelled, scared.

"Oz mesh godz dattebayo! You are, you never say something more than 5 words! Why?" the dobe-ly soon to be hokage screamed.

"No, not that! I heard Itachi!" All eyes went to him. "How?" Ino asked.

"...Powers that he gave to you?" Naruto made sense. While he was dieing, he told Sasuke to come near him, and Itachi's powers were inside Sasuke.

"That actually makes sense. I read in a scroll that if power is transplanted in you, there is a very slight chance you can talk to them if they are either alive or dead." Sakura finally said.

"Oh, that scroll?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah."

"So, I am able to ask Itachi ANYTHING?" Sasuke asked- err...asid. (ask and said!)

"Well, yeah, if you want to." Sakura replied.

Sasuke chuckled darkly, and asked Itachi, 'Nii-chan, are you a virgin?' Inwardly, Sasuke can see the blush forming on his brother.

1 min.

5 min.

25 min.

Tick. Tock.

'...I won't answer.' Saddened, Sasuke came back to the real world, and saw that Sakura was eating pizza on the table watching Animal Planets doing a documentary on weasels. (LOL)

Naruto was almost finished with his 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000th cup of ramen. Hinata was going to slide on her mattress, with the other girls in her team, down the slide thing next to the stairs and the escalator. (Like in Princess Diaries). Sai and Tsuki were arguing of who was better looking, Gaara and utau were sleeping on the couch, and the workers were nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke eventually joined Sakura, who was still watching. _"Weasels live in the wild." _The person said. "No shit!" Sakura yelled, causing Gaara waking up. "What the hell?" he asked. "Oh, she's yelling at the t.v." Sasuke told the kazekage. "Oh." and he fell back asleep. Sakura turned off the t.v. and announced, " I feel like we have to do something."

The responses?

"Hn."

*Blinks while half asleep*

"O-okay Sakura-chan."

"HELL YEAH FOREHEAD!"

"*gust of wind* m'mkay!"

"*clink* I'm in!"

"DATTEBAYO!"

"I am sooooooooooooooooo prettier than you Sai- oh, okay Saki!"

"Hmm, at least ugly over there *points to Sakura, fuming* is better than you. And I'll play. *fake smile*"

"I know! lets have a tea ceremony!" Sakura replied to the other nine. Other than Sasuke, Gaara, and Hinata, everyone sweatdropped. "But Sakura-chan, a tea ceremony?" the orange boy asked.

"Well, yeah. It relaxes you. And, the girls in here ,including me, our boss is coming. For our group, that is."

"Well, I can't stay, I have to go back to the village." Gaara said, leaving already. "Ja~!" Sakura replied with the others, doing the "Kaka-sensei" pose.

Just then, there was a knock. A girl with light-sea-foam green hair in a big bun with black chopsticks holding it up, a black kimono with pink and white moon flowers, rain drops, and on the edge of the thread, gray little crescent moons were decorated, being connected by gray vines. The kimono stopped 6 inches from her ankle, and so she was wearing knee-high black boots.

"Gomen, girls, I came back from an errand." The girl said. "It's okay, Amaya-chan." (yes, i had to create new look O.o) Sakura replied.

"So, have you been practicing tea ceremonies, the dance, and the bow?"

"We were about to do the tea ceremony."

"Okay." The nine- I mean ten- walked to the left, passing a closet, the kitchen, a restroom, 3 very large rooms called the "maids room", the "butlers room", and the "chefs and cooks room". They also passed a dining room, a weapons room with TenTen's and Temari's eyes sparkling, a vegetable garden which Sasuke liked very much because of all the tomatoes, a ramen room which Naruto had to be dragged out of by Hinata, an art room that Sai was excited (lol) about, a ton of clothes that Ino nearly died at the sight of it, A book room that Tsuki wanted to stay, a music room which Sakura wanted to stay so she can hear "Cantarella", and finally the tea room.

"Now, all of you, get dressed." Amaya commanded. Sai told the guys, except Naruto for being "dickless" which got Naruto pissed, to follow him. They heard footsteps, only to find out that it was the rest of Sai's team. "Sai-san, orders from Hokage-sama, we are here to help our ally team." Neji said. "Oi, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. They nodded, and Sasuke gave them "hn." (yo) in which case, Neji replied, "hn." (hey.)

"Hn. Hn Hn Hn Hn?" Sasuke...hn'ed. (how are you doing?)

"Hn, Hn hn." (Fine, I guess.)

"Wow, I actually understand what they are saying," Shikamaru said, and the others nodded. All of them came out in kamishimos, Sasukes black, Naruto orange, Shikamaru's green, Sai's navy, and Neji's violet. they sat to their accorded seats:

Amaya

Sakura Table Temari

Sasuke table Shikamaru

Naruto table Ino

Hinata table Sai

TenTen table Neji

The girls came out too, wearing kimonos, Sakura's dark pink with light pink and black obi and her hair in a big bun, Hinata's lavenders with the obi slight orange her hair in a pony tail, TenTen's violet with a black obi and her hair down, Temari's forest green with an emerald color obi and her hair down as well, Ino's blue with a navy obi and her hair shaped as a pumpkin.

"Now, drink." Amaya said, getting up. She looked around, and smacked Naruto's head. "Wrong! Hold it tighter!"

"ITAII!" Naruto screeched. This can't be good, torture maybe...?

* * *

**not as good as my other work, i think. this is the prologue and chapter 1 together. R&R! As always, I don't own anything that doesn't belong to me.**

**For "the super uber tiring story!" readers, I will start making the sequel once I'm done with the story...which will be another, what, 13, 14 chapters? And my highschool readers, I am making the new chapter. The amuto story is almost done too! YAY :D**

**This is the LONGEST chapter I have ever made. It was really hard, and I managed to get everything in it!**

**I was really upset with my new story. I could have put more detail, i can't help it. its really tiring since i have to paste the u, so gomen! **

**So again, R&R! I don't own anything copyrighted!  
**


End file.
